How I LOVE to embarrass YOU
by Kamisama Hajimemashita
Summary: This is just a collection/ saga of different sappy and funny situations that Kurosaki either embarrasses Teru or shows how much he loves her ( or both)!
1. Chapter 1

**Say My Name~ #1**

" Go bald Kurosaki!" Teru snapped, eyeing the man who had just made fun of her white panties.

He only snickered in response, as he would tease her quite often about them. They looked too...innocent for a girl her age and Teru knew it. Her friends had been bugging her to buy some sexier looking lingerie for a while now, but she hardly thought it was any of her slave drivers business.

" Yeah, yeah, brat. Did you finish planting the flowers yet?" He asked, his voice showing zero interest in whether she had or not. Teru only sighed, setting the small shovel down in an empty pot and stood up, her uniform covered in dirt and grass.

" Yes, now at least get me dinner. You made me work extra today." She insisted, placing her hands on her hips and dusting her skirt off before him. His eyes scanned her idly for a moment before he rolled his eyes and shrugged.

" Fine, fine. We're having burgers though." Kurosaki mumbled, grabbing the small cardboard box from his pocket and pulling out a new cigarette, ready to light it. Teru watched him and sighed, if they were going to eat she didn't think a smoke beforehand was necessary.

"Kurosaki..." She began to say, her voice leaking something of a complaint, but the cold look he gave her was enough to strangle the words right back down her throat.

" Huh? Did you say something?" He glanced over at her, though annoyed, his eyes were still sharp and gleaming. This caught Teru off guard for the first time,and she found a light blush on her cheeks, forcing her to turn away.

' As if I'd ever let that jerk see me blush!' She shouted in her head, she knew if he did she would never hear the end of it.

" No. Lets go, I'm starved."

With that, they both headed into town to a diner to get some food. Both quiet, but Teru more so than usual...Don't think Kurosaki didn't notice either. Oh boy, did he...but he didn't mention it while they sat there and ate. He let it be.

Later that evening...

Finally once he settled into the worn out couch in his living room, Teru in tow, taking her usual seat next to him...but farther away. He finally spoke up in spite of himself.

" You been feeling alright?" He questioned, staring at her almost mockingly. When she heard those words she froze for a moment,

' Was she? She didn't know...but she couldn't tell him. This was the kind of stuff she told Daisy...BUT HE IS DAISY! But he didn't know that she knew! UGH!'

It was all such a headache to think about, so that's what she told him, that she had a headache and laid down at the end of the couch, saying nothing more.

He blinked a few times, knowing that wasn't the real reason, but then...what was?

Next thing Teru knew her eyes shot open, her wrists quickly pinned to the couch by those much larger and stronger than hers, the blush returning to her pale cheeks with a vengeance. He placed himself over her, her small body trapped between his knees, his sharp eyes cutting through her once safe emotional barrier.

" Kurosaki what're you-!" " Quiet..." He interrupted her, coming even closer to her face, closing the large gap between their bodies.

' Dammit what am I doing? If I kiss her...or do anything else for that matter...she'll know. She told Daisy she loves me...not me.' He thought in frustration, but couldn't bring himself to get off of the young girl.

" Why are you acting so weird...the REAl reason..." He found himself demanding, seeing her eyes light up at his request, seeing the pink in her face turn to red. A shy aura came over her expression, her voice became so much smaller, her eyes went side to side attempting to avoid his.

Had he done something wrong to her?

" Kurosaki...I-"

" Please Teru...tell me what's wrong..." He found his voice in a pleading tone now,lowering his face and pressing it against her throat lightly. Her eyes widened at this...he felt so warm, she could feel each breath he took against her skin. She was beyond surprised, but closed her eyes, emotions spilling over her eyelids anyway. She couldn't stop the slow flow of tears running down her soft cheeks.

" Kurosaki I...I love you...I only ever told Daisy. But...I didn't want to tell you..." When those words left her lips there was silence the tears continued to wade down her face.

"Geez a brat has a thing for me...well at least I feel the same way." He mumbled, chuckling a bit and placing a kiss on her neck, causing her to gasp and tug on his hair.

" I hope you lose all your hair and go bald!" She exclaimed in more of an embarrassed than angry manner, relieving some tension as his head rose from her, meeting her eyes with his.

" Tsk tsk...Teru..." He mumbled, bringing his thumb and forefinger to hold her chin and bring himself closer teasingly. She was red up to her ears when he did this, her heart pounding.

" Call me Tasuku..."

" N-no..."

He pressed his lips against hers softly and nipped at her lower lip just slightly.

" Say it..." He repeated his order in a whisper. She returned the kiss but refused to say it still. So he squeezed her wrists just slightly and enveloped her mouth in his, kissing her passionately now. The heat from his own mouth delved into her own, forcing a slight gasp of pleasure to escape her own.

" Say it..."

His request hung in the balance of the quiet, the only sounds were Teru's small moans. After a moment he released her arms to caress her cheeks in his palms and she immediately threw her arms around him, closing her eyes.

" Tasuku..." She whispered into his mouth and her voice tickled his throat and his inner cheeks. He was shocked she had said it and couldn't help but smirk a bit, pulling away from the passionate but rough kiss and pecking her nose.

" We should go to bed, you have school and I have work in the morning. C'mon." He urged, beginning to remove himself from the girl. She halted him, grabbing his wrist as his hands left her cheeks.

" Wait...say it."

" Say what?" He questioned and looked down at her.

" Say...say the words 'I love you', I want to hear them." She bit her lip, seeing red flare up on his cheeks now as he bit his lips. Now he knew how she must have felt having to say his first name like that. But after that, he knew he at least owed her that...

" Teru...I love you...by the way your white panties are showing." He said with a chuckle at the end, hopping off of her with a smirk. She glanced down and saw her skirt was almost fully upturned from when he was on top of her and her face turned redder than ever before.

" GO BALD...Kurosaki!"


	2. Chapter 2

Teru sat cross-legged on Kurosaki's old couch, the television a blurry mess of changing pictures in front of them. It was clear that this TV was especially old and breaking as the minutes passed by, still Kurosaki seemed to be staring intently at it. It felt weird to even think about...but Teru wanted his attention badly. Its not like he had been neglecting her, but she was feeling a bit selfish tonight...

She huffed quietly to herself and looked at the man beside her, his legs crossed over one another, both eyes glued to the image displayed before them. She brought her hand up and rubbed it over his shoulder, he didn't even acknowledge it. She nibbled on her lower lip in frustration and swept some of her soft brown hair behind her ear in thought.

After a bit of thought, she came up short and shrugged. She turned her body around and leaned against his shoulder, planning on getting some sleep at least. This show was boring her to death, plus she could barely make out the people in it with the graphics. She closed her eyes and everything seemed like it would fade into the background soon enough, the light she could see flashing through her eyelids dimming slowly but surely.

That is until she felt his shoulder suddenly gone, like it had vanished into thin air, and her eyes only popped open in time for her to feel her head hit another material. It was much coarser but not rough. When she finally could make out what she saw in the dark, she was looking up into Kurosaki's face. He was giving her a sly grin...and she realized at last that her head had fallen into his lap. Her cheeks reddened slightly and her eyes traced his face in suspicion.

" Was someone looking for attention?" She heard his voice taunt and she only turned redder, turning her head to look at his stomach, avoiding eye contact.

" No...I wasn't. I was just bored, that's all." Teru lied, her heart beating harder all of a sudden. It was like she could feel Tasuku's grin grow wider, she knew he knew she wasn't telling the truth.

He didn't reply though and just looked at her, when she noticed this she turned her view back upwards towards him and began to sit up slowly. Feeling his strong arms wrap around her stomach made her gasp and look down at them. She Wondered what on earth he was doing exactly. That is until she felt his bangs brushing up against her ear, and his breath on her chin.

" Tasuku...!" Teru began to complain but Tasuku wouldn't have it. The TV and everything else began to disappear and fade into the background, soon enough...there was nothing there but the two of them.

" Shhh..." Kurosaki cooed in a rough, but affectionate tone, and Teru felt chills bolt up and down her spine. She loved and hated when Kurosaki got like this, she was so vulnerable and at the same time it was like she craved the vulnerability of being in his grasp. Even if she would be yelling at him to go bald at the top of her lungs tomorrow morning when he proceeded to tease her mercilessly about it.

" T-Tasu-..." Her voice cut off when she felt his hot breath lower down to her neck, it was over already and she knew it. But as usual, she'd have no choice but to submit and enjoy his torture.

2 years ago, when they had first gotten together she would have shoved him away immediately and told him to go bald in an instant, but she realized in the last 6 months that she couldn't make him hold back for the rest of his life. They would have to ease into intimacy now that she was legal. He had been considerate from the beginning and agreed to move at her pace, and she appreciated it. Therefore she felt comfortable, slowly letting his passion merge with her own. She even began calling him by his first name when he demanded upon it.

She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the heat to swallow her up, and soon enough she would feel her body start to set aflame...but she waited, and waited...and nothing. His breath was still there and she swore she would feel him smirking up against her skin. But she felt no kisses being placed upon her throat and slowly peeked her eyes open.

" Tasuku?" She began to question, wondering if he was alright.

" Beg for it..." She heard a low growl emit from deep in his throat, the vibrations against her skin caused her to stiffen. Red began to flush down her neck when she heard his request.

" Beg for what?" She played dumb and felt his lips touch her neck, but got a nip instead of a kiss and closed her eyes again. Knowing that he didn't want her to act clueless, he wanted her to obey, but it would be so embarrassing if she did. Though she did want it...she wanted it so badly she could squirm. That only made her redder, dammit, his kisses had been brainwashing her for so long, it was too late though. She was way past addicted and he knew it now.

" P-please Tasuku...if you don't continue, i'll make you go bald!" She panicked, swallowing hard and peeking at him through little slits. That's when she felt another pinch from his teeth and yelped a bit, whimpering softly though it didn't hurt quite as bad as she made it seem.

" All you have to do is tell me how much you love my kisses, Teru." He snickered a bit and placed a single light kiss on her skin, Teru mewled feverishly and used her hand to tug on his hair. She was losing this battle fast, and it was clear that she wanted it a lot more than him.

" P-please..." She started to say, feeling his lips pause their heated teasing.

" Please kiss me all over...I love to feel the heat, the pressure, and y-your love." She exhaled, feeling the heat of embarrassment wash over her...then she was suddenly thrust into the world of pleasure she craved.

" Tasuku..!" She moaned, he knew she hated feeling it with no warning at all. His lips placed slow, hot kisses against her throat, then, using his forehead to lightly force her head to tip back, he kissed quickly up and down the oversensitive skin. He loved to hear his name in her needy tone of voice, so full of lust for him, there was nothing more beautiful in his opinion.

Her hands gripped and tugged on his hair, but he was too focused on making her feel good to notice the stinging and burning on his scalp. At this rate he really would go bald...

His arms tightened and held her captive so she couldn't wriggle away, feeling her entire face, everywhere he kissed go hot and turn reddish or pinkish. He knew things that would drive her out of her young mind, and he chose to save the best for last.

Just as she thought he was beginning to finish off with her, her body flushed and limp, he shocked her. She gasped when his lips came down on the nape of her neck and he began to suckle on it passionately. She felt like he could break her so easily, wondering if all women were like this.

She knew Riko would be furious if she ever saw the two do anything like this, even now with her being 19, Kurosaki would still get a beat-down.

It was becoming too much for her to take, her body was flushing with hormones, she was turning to a moaning pile of jelly in his arms. He teased the skin with his tongue and she felt a sudden jolt of energy, causing her to toss her head back when her back arched, surprising even Kurosaki himself.

It seemed he needed to back off and cool her down now. He slowly retreated from his licking and moved his lips up to her own, kissing her coolly while he began to regain feeling of his sore scalp. The burning of her skin began to slowly wear off and she returned his kiss, releasing her clutches on his bleached hair.

" Mm I love you Teru." She heard his voice, quiet and sincere against her lips.

" I love you too, Tasuku..." She smiled lightly when he pulled away and looked into her face, grinning at his favorite woman in the world.

" Wow, you sure are red from head to toe." He taunted, never quite done giving her a hard time. She knew he would pull something like this, he could never let a sweet sentiment be the end of things.

" Go bald! I hope you wake up completely bald tomorrow!" She snapped, hearing him chuckle in response and kiss her again.

" Yeah yeah...I know." He mumbled and she felt herself submit to his soft kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

'The doctor said this is normal, calm down.' Teru thought to herself while heaving over the toilet bowl in front of her. She had been throwing up on and off for the last week, sometimes it would happen in the morning of the evening. Luckily, at times when Kurosaki wasn't home, she felt lucky it had been playing out that way so far. She didn't want him to worry, not with his new job and all keeping him on his feet all day.

A smile flashed across her face when she pictured Kurosaki in his old school janitor uniform, and how he hated to dress formally. Now a suit and tie was his everyday outfit for his job, of course Teru had to tie his tie. He was always pretty bad at that. Her smile grew when she thought about how he had officially started calling her his girlfriend in public, it always made her cheeks rosy.

She coughed a bit and stayed by the toilet for a few minutes after she thought she was done, just to be safe. Then she flushed the toilet and stood up slowly, leaning against the sink and sighing. Brushing her brown locks out of her face in thought, ' For a day maybe...but that happened over a week ago. Is my body really this sensitive?' Teru wondered, turning to face the mirror and seeing her ghostly pale skin.

She was pale to begin with, but this she looked very sick now. She turned the faucet with her hand and took a washcloth, wetting it a bit before pressing it to her cheeks, turning them a bit red.

It had been a whole week...a whole week since what? Since she and Kurosaki had made love for the first time. She remembered being so terribly nervous that her stomach ached badly, but his soft touch soothed her quickly and they had proceeded.

She knew that the morning after their first time, some women had tender stomach's and tended to throw up a bit. But she hadn't read anything about it lasting a whole week. This was all an utter mystery to her.

Once she had finished soothing her face, her temples still throbbing and throat still burning, she looked at her less pale face in the mirror. She rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash and slumped back to the bedroom.

She sat on the edge and ran her fingers across their soft, cotton bed sheet. She almost chuckled as she remembered when she and Kurosaki had picked it out together. He argued that it was much too feminine for his tastes and he'd be embarrassed to sleep on it, but Teru had begged and insisted that they would be the only ones to know about it, so their would be nothing to be embarrassed about. He had given in, and then gone home to lay down together on it for the first time.

To sleep in each others arms for the first time.

She felt like that night, it truly became THEIR bed. Not just his anymore.

She reminisced about it for a bit until she felt her stomach lurch and she covered her mouth quickly, fearing she would throw up again. In the back of her mind, she worried, knowing that this most definitely was not normal. But she didn't want to explore what it could possibly be, find out she was horribly ill or had 2 months to live. She was scared.

Once the nauseous feeling died down, she got up and moved herself over to Kurosaki's computer. He had began to let her use it now, but only for important searches, not just for browsing different soy sauce brands when generic was just fine as always.

When she clicked on the browser window, her fingers poised over the keyboard, she took an elongated breath and nodded to herself. As if assuring herself that she needed to know what was wrong, so she could take necessary actions to take care of it. With that, she began to type.

' I had my first time a week ago, i'm still throwing up, why?'

And she clicked search, watching the little circle spine while it loaded her category results. She clicked on the first website and looked at what it said, nothing useful, just women complaining about cramps and being sore.

So Teru moved on, reading article after article on every sight she could find. Until she stumbled upon a doctors sight and mentally leapt with joy, this was bound to be accurate. Without hesitation she clicked on it, waiting for it to load impatiently. Dying to get to the bottom of why her stomach was turning every two seconds and she felt bloated all the time. That is until she saw what it said...

" Two simple words ladies... You're pregnant!"

She whispered aloud to herself in shock, reading over the line about 25 times before letting it set in. She swallowed hard, suddenly feeling the queasiness returning. At the same time she heard the front door open and close, and rapidly she 'X'ed out of the browser window and shut off the computer monitor.

" Teru?" She heard Kurosaki's voice call for her as it always did when he got home, not seeing his always-eccentric girlfriend in the living room watching TV or reading as she usually was at this hour.

Teru stood up and walked into the living room, smiling when she saw the love of her life standing before her. " Right here, welcome home." She nodded to him and took his leather briefcase, setting it on the counter and trying to ignore her stomach's cries.

" Sorry I'm home so late, today was a little crazy." Kurosaki nodded and wrapped his arms around Teru, pulling her closer and giving her lips a soft kiss. She felt her stomach pain fade for a moment and she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

' You have no idea...it was pretty crazy here too.' Teru thought, pulling away to press her cheek against his chest. His eyes slipped down and inspected her curiously, wondering if maybe something had happened while he was gone. She was acting a bit more shy than usual, she wouldn't even look him in the eyes.

" Teru...is something wrong? You seem a bit off today." He inquired, placing his hands on her upped waist and keeping his eyes glued to the top of her forehead. His words caused her heart to palpitate as she considered telling him what she had found.

" T-tasuku..." She finally let her eyes glance up at his chin, leaning up and giving it a small kiss.

" I have something I need to tell you. Lets talk on the couch."

Kurosaki blinked a few times, concern growing in his heart, but he nodded and released her small body. The both of them heading over to the couch and taking a seat, silent for a moment. Tension growing.

"So for the last week I haven't been feeling to well. I keep getting nauseous at random times, mostly during the morning hours, but sometimes later. I usually end up vomiting for a good 5 to ten minutes. I don't know why...but I did some research and I have a theory.." Teru mumbled, her voice nervous and small. She had no idea how Kurosaki would take something like this, and even worse she didn't even know if it was true. This was all simply online research and intuition, but it had her stomach barred up in knots anyway.

Tasuku was listening intently to her every word while she spoke though, and nodded, feeling that he needed to hear everything she had to say.

" Theory? What is it, Teru?" He inquired, moving his hand to settle on her shoulder gently.

Teru struggled with her words now, could she really say it? That she was...was... she knew she couldn't leave him hanging so she swallowed her fear. She turned her head slowly to look him straight in the eyes and took a deep breath.

" I-I think I'm pregnant, Tasuku..." The words barely managed to leave her mouth and she felt acid rise in her throat, probably just from the overwhelming feelings rising in her body. Once the words had left her lips she immediately looked away, she couldn't bare to see his reaction. She already felt overpowered, but disapproval from Kurosaki, she didn't know if she could take it.

She felt heat rising in her eyes and thought she might begin to cry when she didn't hear him say anything, until she felt his large hand cup the shoulder farthest from him and pull her close, her head against his collarbone, his chin against her hairline. He didn't speak for a moment, but he stroked soothingly down her arm and kissed the crown of her head softly.

" If you're pregnant Teru..." Kurosaki began with a fake sigh, causing her heart to jump with worry, that is...until he grabbed her small wrist with his free hand.

" I suppose we'll just have to get married sooner.." He whispered against her ear, causing her brown eyes to become glossy in shock as she felt a cool band slip onto her ring finger.

She turned her head slowly up to look him in the eyes, but before she could make a sound his lips covered hers, a chaste seeming kiss, until he deepened it and gripped her shoulder. She was even more surprised but closed her eyes and kissed back hard.

" It wasn't a question Teru..." He teased, his tongue rubbing up against her lips, causing her to moan softly and whine.

"Mmm...Go bald stupid...Kurosaki.." She muttered, arousing a slight chuckle from the man she loved as his hand transitioned from hers to her stomach, lightly settling above her belly button.

" Boy or girl?" He asked as he pulled away, smiling down at his now soon-to-be wife, causing her to turn a new shade of red and shrug.

" Either one...I'll love them just the same." She felt his breath against her temple and grinned.

" Me too..."


End file.
